I've Been A Bad Boy
by TwistedAngel08
Summary: Soooo... Yeah, I've been at it again... This is the sequel to I Would Behave If I Were You. Here is amother shameless lemon, although you have to go to the second chapter if that's what you came for. Warning: Male/Male, gore, and all around yaoi goodness. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Soooo, yeah... Here's the sequel to I Would Behave If I Were You... If you're reading this because of how... shamelessly sexy the first story was, you're... you're going to be so pissed... Soooo... Yeah. I'm sorry, I just couldn't write another steamy story about this pairing...**

* * *

Goku sat in the darkest corner of Hell sobbing. Years had passed since he defeated Omega Shenron, and his child's body was now teenage. "I didn't mean to do it," he sniffled. "I really didn't!" He was talking to himself, no one wanted to listen. They hated him after he accidentally went Oozaru and destroyed hundreds of cities. He really hadn't meant to do it, but the only person who believed him was Vegeta. The saiyan prince had tried to defend Goku at his trial, but despite his efforts, Goku had been sentenced to death. Even King Yemma hadn't believed Goku was sill a good person, and had sent him to Hell. So now, there he sat, ready to cry for the rest of eternity. Until he was interrupted, that was. His tail flickered back and forth in irritation as a familiar power came up behind him. "Frieza, I'm not in the mood to fight, so go away!" Goku snapped. The ice-jin pretended not to hear and sat next to the teen.

"What's this, saiyan? I've never seen you cry, yet here your are, bawling like a child," Frieza commented. Goku huffed.  
"It's none of your business, go away!" He yelled. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, rubbing in a soothing manner.  
"Oh, come now saiyan, who else have you got to cry to? Tell me what's wrong, and why you're here. I would have thought you'd go to heaven," Frieza said surprisingly sympathetic. Goku laughed bitterly.  
"You would think, huh?" he started with a sigh. "But no, King Yemma sent me here, for an accidental transformation they know I can't control. I don't even... remember- what, why are you looking at me like that?" Goku asked, irritated. Frieza looked at him, the softest of smiles on his face. Goku thought the ice-jin was mocking him.  
"Goku, do you expect me to believe they killed you for going Oozaru? One, how would they accomplished that, and two, how are you supposed to control that side of you?" He asked, politely skeptical. Goku shrugged.  
"They tried me for it, found me guilty, and gave me the death penalty," he said. Frieza gasped.  
"So you just gave up?! You could have escaped, gone to some other planet!" he exclaimed. Goku looked away, tears rolling down his cheeks again.  
"What good would it have made? I have don't friends anymore, and I don't want to live alone," he sniffed.  
"So you decided to die alone instead? That is not the Goku I fought!" Frieza protested.  
"Why do you care?!" Goku exploded. He jumped to his feet, prepared to fly away when something wrapped around his ankle and yanked him back down to the ground.  
"I care because I owe you, Goku," Frieza said firmly. He gave the saiyan a stern look before continuing. "Do you remember what you did the first time we fought?" he asked. Goku turned bright red, nodding and looking down..  
"I suppose you hate me for that, don't you?" he asked, feeling guilty. Frieza smiled.  
"Actually, no, I'm grateful," he said. Goku's head snapped up. "You see, it was took a hard lesson for me to learn that I am not the strongest person in the world, especially not here in herel when these monsters have been training for thousands of years," Frieza started. "What these... beasts have done to me makes what you did seem as chaste as a peck on the cheek. And believe it or not, you're who I thought of to try and ease the pain. For years, you were my happy place, so to speak." Goku stared incredulously at the former tyrant.  
"Me?" He squeaked. "You thought of me? After what I did to you?" The saiyan couldn't believe it. The first real evil villain he had ever fought had turned to memories of him for comfort? Frieza nodded. "But I-I-I... Well, you know what I did!" Goku protested.  
"And it felt a great deal more pleasurable then what the demons here have done to me. I've been a bad boy, but I didn't deserve that," Frieza said, shuddering. Then he looked at the saiyan, rubbing his shoulder again.  
"I don't like to owe people, Goku. So I'd like to repay you by helping you get through this difficult time," the ice-jin explained. Goku scooted away, out of reach of that soft, kind hand.  
"What's with you Frieza, why aren't you so cruel anymore?" he asked, confused.  
Looking away, Frieza said, "Hell has mellowed me out, Goku." They sat in silence for a moment, until Goku gasped.

"You want to, to... do _that_ again?" He asked in disbelief. Frieza snorted and started to laugh.

"My my, Goku, I know you're not the brightest but you sure are slow," he chortled. It took him a moment to calm down, but eventually, he gave the saiyan a serious look. "Yes, I do. I know that seems strange, but like I said, Goku, I hate to owe people." They stared at each for a few seconds. Then Goku stood.

"No, I can't," he said. "I won't." Frieza only shrugged.

"Are you quite sure about that?" he asked, caressing Goku's tail with his own. Goku shivered, his tail flickering at the touch. "Come on, saiyan, how long has it been since you've been touched like this?" Goku's legs started to shake, and he let himself be pulled back down by the insistent ice-jin. Frieza straddled the saiyan, wrapping his arms around Goku's neck. Leaning forward, he whispered, "You're so cute, Goku, I can't believe I never noticed. Has anyone ever told you how cute you are? I doubt it, it's hard to compliment somebody that's beating your ass into the ground, now isn't it?" He licked at Goku's neck with his serpentine tongue, chuckling as Goku moaned.

"Unh! Frieza, I never said yes," Goku grunted. Frieza only doubled his efforts, sucking and nipping under the teen's ear.

"You're not saying no now, are you, saiyan?" the former tyrant replied. He slipped his hands up Goku's shirt, tracing the muscles underneath, and making the saiyan shiver. Goku shook his head, groaning.

"Oh Kami, Frieza, you're driving me insane! Unh, how are we going to do this, me in you, or vice versa?" He asked, bucking up. Frieza smirked.

"Oh, Goku, I'd love to have you deep inside me, but right now I'd love to know what it feels like to have you clenching around _me_," he said mischievously. Goku moaned as he was pushed back onto his back, his shirt shredded off and respawning next to him. His saiyan instincts were going wild, and being a hormonal teenager didn't help. He didn't care that Frieza was his enemy at one point, didn't care that Frieza had destroyed his entire race. All he cared about was that Frieza was going to fuck him silly. He didn't mind that Frieza put ki rings on him, it only made the situation sexier. He bucked when the ice-jin ripped his pants off. "Oh, my, Goku, still as big as I remember, and tasty looking too!" Frieza exclaimed. Goku keened in expectation as he felt Frieza's breath on his cock. Then he screamed in pain, unable to understand where this searing agony was coming from. When he looked down at Frieza's bloody grin, he almost fainted. With an unreal clarity, he watched as Frieza swallowed something large, the ice-jin's throat working furiously to prevent choking.

"Wha-what have you... done to me?!" Goku struggled to ask, grinding his teeth at the pain. Oh, Kami, the excruciating pain! It felt like someone had run over his groin with a train, injected him with flames, and then slowly ripped everything off. Well, he was right about the last part, at least.

"Ooh, I was right, saiyan, you _were_ tasty!" The ice-jin exclaimed with an almost innocent smile. As Goku sobbed in pain, Frieza frowned. "But I'm still hungry," he pouted. He moved to straddle Goku's chest, ignoring the teens weak struggling.

"Why?" Goku forced himself to ask. Frieza smiled, winking.

"Oh, Goku, I knew you were dull, Goku, but not _this_ dull," he said with a childish giggle. "How could you be so dumb as to think I'd want to _thank_ you for _raping_ me? I've been a bad boy, but I didn't deserve that," the ice-jin stated, still in good spirits. Goku moaned, weakly struggling against the ki rings. Bending over, Frieza began to lick at the saiyan's neck, purring before opening his mouth to tear out his victim's throat.

Goku woke with a scream, jumping out of bed and powering up to super saiyan four, scaring his wife.

"Goku! What's going on?!" she shrieked. He looked at her, confused.

"It was a dream," he whispered to himself. His tired wife gave him a perplexed look.

"What is going on?" she repeated. Goku let himself power down, getting back into bed.

"Nothing, I... I just had a bad dream is all." The teen responded. Chichi huffed.

"What could be so terrible that you jump out of bed screaming?" she asked skeptically. He opened his mouth to answer, but then closed if.

"I... I don't really... remember," he mumbled. He winced when chichi smacked him upside the head, grumbling at him to go to sleep. Lying down and turning over, Goku whimpered at the thought of sleep, for fear that he would have another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok, so, yeah. Who else wasn't expecting me to write this? Cuzz I sure wasn't. But, I got to thinking, and this came out. I just had to have one last fling with Goku and Frieza. Give those boys a hand! As always, please R&R, reviews are what make me want to write! If I don't know you liked the story, I won't want to write, it's an esteem thing, lol. Frieza, _now_ will you do the disclaimer?**

**Frieza: Of course. TwistedAngel does not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT, and thank God because if she did, your children would be scarred for life. Please enjoy the story, I certainly did!**

* * *

It was simple, really. Goku had humiliated Vegeta ever since he had arrived on Earth, and Vegeta wanted revenge. Goku had also raped Frieza, and the ice-jin most definitely wanted revenge. So, when Frieza found out that Goku had been having nightmares about him, he called Vegeta. "Listen," he had said. "We both want Goku to suffer, you for your reasons and me for mine. So why don't you just wish me back to life, and I'll take care of both our revenges." This idea intrigued Vegeta, but he wasn't quite sure about how safe it was to wish back an alien who had destroyed his entire home planet and race.

"How do I know you're not going to come after me, too?" he had asked. After all, Frieza did hate Vegeta too. But Frieza had sighed.

"If I'm honest with you, you could kill me with very little difficultly," he'd said. "I'm afraid I've been slacking on my training routine. In fact, that's what would make this deal irresistible for you. Not _only_ will you have revenge on Goku, you'll get to kill me. How's that sound?" This did make the deal terribly tempting for Vegeta. He would get to kill Frieza _and_ humiliate Goku in one blow?

"Alright, you poofy bastard, you've got yourself a deal," the prince of all saiyans had replied after a moment. He had to hold the phone away from his ear as the ice-jin squealed in delight.

"Wonderful!" the former tyrant had cried.

So that had led to the currant moment, Vegeta calling upon Shenron, the eternal wish dragon. "I am the eternal dragon. You have gathered all seven dragon balls, therefore I will grant you any two wishes," Shenron stated. Vegeta's brow furrowed.

"Wait, but that's not true," he pointed out. Shenron growled.

"It is too, now make your wishes."

"No, it's not, there's a couple of things you can't do."

"No, there is not!" Shenron roared. Vegeta harrumphed, making the dragon even angrier. "If you can come up with one thing I can't do, I'll give you a free-bee wish, absolutely anything!" he shouted, causing the ground to quake. Vegeta was silent for a moment, and the dragon smirked smugly.

Then Vegeta said, "You can't bring someone back to life if they've already been wished back once before." Shenron sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, um, you see, that just wouldn't be fair, and, uh… all right, fine! You got me, now what are your damn wishes?!" he said, refusing to look Vegeta in the eye. Now it was the prince's turn to smirk.

"All right, for my 'free-bee' wish, I want you to bring Frieza back to life right here. And for my second wish…. I want a complete saiyan armor uniform that will never wear out, but it has to be the most comfortable thing _ever," _Vegeta said. Shenron grumbled.

"Fine, fine. Your wishes hav been granted, now leave me the fuck alone," he snipped. With that, he disappeared, leaving the saiyan armor and Frieza in his place. Holding back a whoop of delight, Vegeta calmly went and claimed his new uniform. Upon picking it up, however, he smiled widely.

"It looks just like my father's uniform. It even came with a cape," he said reminiscently. Frieza chuckled as he stretched his new live body.

"It _is_ your father's uniform. That was my last sight of hell, and let me tell you, nothing is funnier than watching King Vegeta run around naked and demanding to know where his clothes have gone," The ice-jin laughed as Vegeta blushed.

"You saw my father naked?" he asked, horrified. Frieza nodded.

"Oh yes, and he doesn't have a bad body, either." The short saiyan shuddered. "Whatever, lets just go and get this over with," Vegeta grumbled. Frieza cackled with glee. They flew to Goku's house, and Frieza bounced with anticipation as Vegeta put ki rings on the taller saiyan, who, Frieza was delighted to see, slept bare-chested. "These will deplete his energy, leaving him with just enough strength to struggle, but not enough to fight," the prince explained. Standing, he turned to leave, but stopped. With the tiniest hint of guilt in his voice, Vegeta said, "He is the only other saiyan I have; if you kill him, or hurt him too severely, I'll put you through hell before I send you back." Frieza cocked his head, confused.

"But, don't you hate him?" the alien asked. Vegeta stiffened, then relaxed, and began to walk out of the room.

"Yes, I do," he said over his shoulder. "But regardless of my hatred, I remain most loyal to my own race. This doesn't mean I hate you less than him, it means I'm getting my revenge on both of you." With that, the prince of saiyan's was gone, off to put on his new uniform. After a moment of thinking about what Vegeta had said, Frieza shrugged, and stared hungrily at his prize.

"Oh whatever will I do with you, Goku?" he whispered, more to himself then the sleeping form on the bed. He licked his lips as he crawled over Goku, fighting the urge to giggle. As quietly as he could, he ripped the saiyan's pant legs off, tearing them into strips. With the strips Frieza tied Goku's wrists to the bed posts, wondering if the tall fighter would have enough strength to break the bonds. The ice-jin returned to what remained of the pants, flinching when Goku moaned and shifted in his sleep. Frieza went to pull the shorts off Goku, but stopped. _I want him to be awake for as much of this as possible, why spare him the humiliation?_ the alien thought. Nodding to himself, Frieza straddled the saiyan and cleared his throat. "Goku," he crooned, bending down to lick his prey's cheek. Goku groaned and shook his head, but the serpentine tongue followed, bringing a chuckle along with it. Frieza ground down against the saiyan as he kissed Goku's neck. "Come on, big boy," he whispered. "Wake up, I want to play." Goku groaned and shifted again, his eyes fluttering open.

"F-Frieza?" he asked groggily. He tried to move his arms, and upon discovering they were bound, sighed with a smile. "Another dream?" he asked quietly. Frieza almost shook his head, but then got an idea. Nodding, he trailed a hand over the saiyan's bare chest, tweaking a nipple. Goku moaned and leaned up into the touch. "You're not going to eat me this time, are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course not, Goku. I'm here to make you feel good." Frieza smiled and brushed hair off of Goku's face with his tail. He leaned down to lick the saiyan's cheek again, but to his surprise Goku captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Frieza pulled back. "My my, Goku, your so willing. I thought you hated me," Frieza said. Goku shrugged as best he could with bound wrists.

"You're just a dream. _This_ is just a dream. Why shouldn't I enjoy myself?" Goku explained. Frieza grinned. _This is going to be _too_ easy,_ he thought maliciously. He giggled and began to kiss Goku's neck, giddy with anticipation. He trailed kisses down the saiyan's chest, stopping to suck a pert rosy bud. Goku grunted, his cock stirring in interest. _This is definitely a much better dream,_ he thought to himself. He jerked when Frieza lightly bit his nipple, hissing in appreciation. The ice-jin came up with a lewd pop and continued his journey down Goku's body, licking a trail down the saiyan's stomach. When Goku giggled, he paused and sat up, irked.

"What's so funny, monkey?" he asked, trying hard to keep the irritation out his voice. Goku smiled apologetically.

"It tickled," he said, blushing. When Frieza sighed, he amended, saying, "But it still feels good. Please, don't stop." Goku bit his lip, afraid that he had upset the former tyrant. On the contrary, he had done just the opposite. Frieza groaned as a shock trickled down his body from his eyes to his groin. Goku had no idea how sexy he could be! Then he noticed something.

"You look different, smaller. I could have sworn you were taller," Frieza said, cocking his head to the side. Goku's pink blushed burned darker.

"It's a long story. Basically I'm younger then when we first met, I'm teenage," he said. When Frieza kept looking at him expectantly, he sighed and continued. "Five years ago someone wished on the dragon balls that I would be a little kid again. I've grown up since then." Somehow, this only made the situation sexier for Frieza.

"So, have you had sex since then?" he asked. Goku ducked his head to the side avoiding Frieza's eyes. Slowly he shook his head. Another shock accosted Frieza's cock. _Damn, I'm a perv,_ he thought to himself. _His innocence is turning me on! _Goku did look very tasty, his messy hair hiding his face as he looked to the side, his body almost bare and gleaming in the moonlight pouring in from the window. Just the saiyan's earthy scent turned Frieza on, but his favorite part about Goku was the fact that he was tied up, unable to run, and not wanting to, either. "Then you're a virgin?" the ice-jin purred as his tail began to fondle Goku's groin. The teen whimpered as he nodded. Something in Frieza's chest pounded at the sound, giving him the strange urge to be gentle, and not hurt the saiyan. _Oh Kami, I hope the Compassion Classes from Hell aren't kicking in,_ Frieza thought. Even if they were, Frieza knew without a doubt that this would be a most enjoyable night.

"F-Frieza?" Goku suddenly asked. The ice-jin's tail paused in its ministrations.

"Yes, Goku?" Frieza replied quietly. There was a moment of silence as Goku's body shivered with a mix of anticipation and anxiety. Then, he looked at his Frieza, his dark eyes wide and hazed with lust.

"Can you open the window?" the teen asked, shifting. He moaned as the motion brushed his hardening member against Frieza's tail. The former tyrant couldn't say no to such a delicious sound, and got up without a word, unlatching the window and opening it as wide as it would go. As soon as the scents and sounds of the night reached Goku, he bucked, growling. "Now get back over here," the saiyan commanded, lust making his voice deeper, husky. Smirking, crawled back onto the bed.

"My my, what's this sudden change? You were so shy, but now..." Frieza said, trailing off as he fingered the waist of Goku's ruined pants. He slowly pulled them down, revealing the saiyan's half hard cock, tutting. "Well I'm going to have to fix this." he said, giving it a couple of tugs.

"Nngh, I'm a saiyan, I love the outdoors, and it- unh!- amplifies my instincts," Goku struggled to explain as Frieza rubbed his member. The ice-jin chuckled, bending down.

"Does it, now? I don't know, I kind of liked your shy side, Goku," he whispered, his hot breath brushing over Goku's sensitive head and making the teen whine. Looking up, Frieza saw that Goku was blushing, and hiding his face again. "That's better," the purple and white alien cooed before taking Goku into his mouth. Goku howled, arching his back and fighting against his restraints. Frieza sucked on the head as if it were a popsicle, moaning as he did so. Goku bucked, forcing his cock deeper into the ice-jin's mouth. Frieza choked and pulled away, coughing.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Frieza!" Goku said, panting. "I didn't mean to do that, it's just, it felt so good, and- OH!" His apology was cut off when Frieza dived back down, swallowing his whole cock. He groaned when hands were placed on his hips to prevent any further mishaps. "Oh, Kami, yes, _please_!" Frieza's head bobbed up and down as he pleasured Goku. For the teen, _everything_ felt good. The soft yet strong hands on his hips that held him down, the cold night air that rushed through the window and swept across his hard nipples, the scents that filled the room. Oh yeah, and Frieza's mouth was amazing too. Everything was driving the young saiyan insane, and his tail unfurled from around his waist, thrashing in the air and releasing pheromones. Frieza moaned in appreciation of the new scent Goku put off, sending vibrations through Goku's cock. To Goku, it felt as of a fire had been lot in his groin, and it slowly spread through out his body, making every nerve tingle with a raw, lust filled hunger. He rocked against Frieza's hands, growling, snarling, yelping, and everything in between. Chichi had never been this good. He had never been this close to climax this fast. "This is definitely a good dream," he puffed. Frieza chuckled, and with one final suck, he released Goku's cock, smirking.

"Does it feel good saiyan?" he asked. When Goku nodded, Frieza took the moment to take in the teen's state: his hair was missed from whipping his head, his cheeks were pink, his eyes were hazed with lust, and his lips were stained a dark red from biting them to hold his cries in. _Delicious_, Frieza thought. _So sexy, and he doesn't even know it._ "Really? Then you'll really like this," Frieza said. He put his tail on Goku's lips. "Suck," he commanded. With a whimper, Goku obeyed, being the tail into his mouth with his tongue. Frieza held back his moan, seizing the saiyan's tail and popping into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly. Before the young saiyan knew what was happening, his tail was thrust into his own, tight little hole. He cried out, bucking wildly as Frieza fucked him with his own tail. The dual stimulation was amazing, his tail was squeezed every time it assaulted his prostrate, making him see white.

"Oh Kami, oh gods, oh yes, PLEASE!" he yelled around Frieza's tail. The noises he made went straight up the ice-jin's tail to Frieza's groin, making his sheath slide up, and revealing a white cock that quivered.

"Goku," Frieza said, holding back a moan. The teen couldn't answer, all he could do was him inquisitively. When Frieza released his tail, it pumped in and out of him by itself. "How would you like to have me inside of you now, huh?" Frieza asked. Goku nodded fervently, the action forcing Frieza's tail deeper into his mouth and gagging him. The sound was too much for Frieza; he snapped and straddled the saiyan, thrusting all the way in with one moment. Goku howled, arching his back and Frieza froze, that pounding in his chest back. _Did I hurt him?_ he asked himself. "Goku?" Frieza huffed, forcing himself to be still. "Did I hurt you?" the ice-jin panted. Goku puled, biting his lip.

"Your cock is a lot bigger than my tail, Frieza," the teen whimpered. Frieza made to move and Goku cried out. "No! Don't move!" he demanded. When Frieza raised a brow, Goku blushed furiously, looking away and pulling his arms as close together as he could to hide his face. "Just give me a moment," he said softly. Frieza thought of when Goku pushed into him. Gods, it had felt good! But then, Goku had prepared him, and the only preparation he had given the teen was shoving a tail into his ass. Frieza's heart started to flutter, and a sense of guilt filled him. He had come to hurt the saiyan, to put the teen through pain and humiliation, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Damn Compassion Classes, he thought to himself. He moaned as Goku's tail struggled limply beside his cock.

"Let me know when I can move," Frieza said. Goku nodded weakly, biting his lip. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Goku finally bucked.

"Move," he whimpered. Frieza heaved a sigh of relief as he slowly pulled out. Then he paused. Catching the teens eye, Frieza raised a brow. When Goku nodded again, Frieza pushed back in, earning a cry from the young saiyan. He continued this, slowly out, slowly in, until it drove Goku crazy. "Please, harder, faster!" the saiyan keened. This was all the permission Frieza needed to began pounding into Goku. Soon, they became a ball of heat and flesh and sex, sweat, moans, and the fleshy slap if skin on skin permeating the air. Somewhere outside, a cat screamed in pride, and Goku mimicked the sound, arching his back as Frieza hit his prostate. He sobbed in pleasure, begging incoherently, but Frieza understood, aiming for the spot that made Goku see stars. With a wild cry, Goku broke free of the bonds tethering him to the bed post, wrapping his arms around Frieza's neck and pulling the ice-jin down for a kiss. The nipped and bit, turning the kiss bloody, but neither noticed as they fought hard for climax. Goku's tail wrapped itself around Frieza's cock inside of him, squeezing and directing until every time the former tyrant thrust it hit the teen's prostate.

"Gods, Goku, I'm not going to last much longer," Frieza panted into the young saiyan's mouth. Goku whined in agreement, wrapping his legs around Frieza's waist. They developed a wild, raging rhythm, push, pull, pull out, arch. Harder, faster, more, more, more, until suddenly, Goku arched his back with a scream, cumming harder then he ever had. His cum coated his and Frieza's abdomens, and he shook violently, riding out his orgasm as Frieza pounded in a few more times before grunting as he came as well. Hot streams of cum filled Goku, and he groaned as Frieza hit his prostrate one more time. Their frantic pace slowed, until Frieza collapsed onto Goku with a puff. Already tired, Goku moaned, drifting to sleep.

Before succumbing to the haze of post-coital unconsciousness, Goku whispered, "Definitely a much better dream." Frieza lay still for a moment, basking in his after glow. Then, sitting up, he thought about waking Goku, and letting the saiyan know it wasn't a dram, as he had planned. Then, that pesky fluttering of his heart stopped him, and he sighed.

"Goddamn Compassion Classes," he grumbled. He groaned as his sheath tiredly went back down, hiding his cock again. With a sigh, he set about cleaning the saiyan up, and removing all traces of his visit. _Thank goodness I didn't leave any marks,_ he thought. Once he was finished, he took the ki rings off of Goku, and admired the sleeping teen for a moment before going to keep his end of the deal with Vegeta.


End file.
